Hardships of Being Apart
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Summary inside R


Allen19Walker89: Hey there its me again and I'm starting a third Chrono Crusade Fan-Fiction. It takes place in episode 5 where Rosette is saving Azmaria and Chrono is being held in the control room by Remington and Sister Kate.

Summary: Seeing Rosette in trouble in the training room, Chrono runs to go help her but gets tackled by Remington being pinned down. What is Remington planning to do with Chrono while Rosette is doing an exorcism on Azmaria?

Sister Kate is not in the control room at the time.

Rated M for a reason!!! Don't like then don't read!

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Crusade! Only the plot!

The Horrific Thing of being Separated From Rosette

Chrono watches as an explosion goes off in the training room in shock and fear; looking to the blond priest who placed his contractor inside. "I gotta help Rosette!" He yells in fear. As he goes to run; the priest spins around and tackles the child devil down to the cold hard floor. "You aren't going anywhere...If you help her now nothing will be gained..." Remington says sternly. Chrono struggles to get up having a mini panic attack in his small chest. "That thing down there is going to eat their hearts and souls! Let me go!" He screams out to the priest.

Remington lifts Chrono up by his original braid and lays him on the controls. "You either be still or I'll do something Rosette won't approve of..." He says sending a chill up Chronos spine. Chrono looks to him shaking now. "You can't keep me here! Not when Rosette is down there in need of help!" He screams; being back handed, sent flying to the wall head first.

Remington lingers over the staggering devil ripping the red trench coat he wore. Chrono cries out feeling violated. "We can't just sit here and watch them die! Can't you understand that!" He yells out tears now falling. Remington once again back hands the devil making his lip bleed. "What have I told you Chrono? She needs to do this on her own. She can't have you as her leash all the time." He says to Chrono truthfully sending Chrono into mental shock.

Chrono sits on the floor his eyes trembling rapidly some how realizing that the priest before him was right. _Hes right...Rosette needs to do things on her own sometime in her life...well whats left of it..._ Remington lunges onto the devil; taking him by surprise taking his wrists and tying them above his head so he didn't go nowhere. Taking out a whip, Remington turns Chrono so he faced the wall and whips his back hard. "Stop yelling and I'll spare you of torture..." He says sinisterly.

Chrono trembles feeling blood run down his back. _Rosette...please hurry..._ Remington whips Chronos arms making him cry out. "I can hear what you are thinking Chrono...don't beg for this to end...because it won't" He says to the crying devil. Chrono trembles hanging off of the ropes. Another explosion reaches his pointed ears; making him turn his head quickly. "ROSETTE!!!" He screams out. Remington glares and whips Chrono in the face. " Be quiet!" He yells this time.

Chrono cries out his cheek swelling and bleeding.

~*-~

Scene Change

~*-~

Rosette fights to keep Azmaria from moving around so much. She was so pumped up to be a part of the Militia, but then hearing Remington say she has to train in this cold room alone without her partner. _Chrono...I will finish this training and spend some time with you. However long you want... _She looks up at the control room and only sees Remington; making her blink with confusion. _Wheres Chrono? He was just there a second ago... _Rosette grabs the speaker headset. "Remington? Wheres Chrono? Is he alright?" She asks with worry.

"Oh hes just fine...he just had to go to the little boys room is all he'll be back I promise..." The priest on the other line says. Rosette blinks somewhat believing him and she shuts the headset off to do the exorcism on Azmaria.

~*-~

Scene Change

~*-~

Chrono trembles watching the priest lie to his partner. "Why...Why did you lie to Rosette... She trusts you!" He stutters painfully getting whipped in his legs and arms, ripping his clothes. Remington glares holding the whip tightly. "Repent..." he chants to the devil, trailing his hands around Chronos waist making him jump out of his skin. "W-what are you doing?" he stutters frightenedly.

~Rape Scene~

Remington rips Chrono's white short sleeved shirt and the black long sleeved shirt exposing his untouched torso and chest. Taking his gloves off; Remington places his cold hands on Chronos chest making him scream. Chrono heaves the air hes held in. "S-stop...Remington..." He breaths out. Remington tears the red shorts and black underpants and shoves three fingers into Chronos entrance, making him scream off the top of his lungs.

Remington shows no emotion towards the screaming devil and just shoves the rest of his hand inside of Chrono, making him cry out. Without warning, Remington jerks back and shoves back in hard and fast making blood drip onto the floor. Chrono cries and screams as the pain gets intensive and more aggressive. "Ah....R-remington....S-stop...Ow...." He gasps out painfully. Remington rips his hand out and shoves his large erection into Chronos tight entrance; causing a devastating amount of blood to burst out.

Chrono twitches at the hands and eyes; tears overflowing. The large amount of pain he was receiving was unbearable. _Rosette...please hurry...I can't take anymore of this... _His vision begins to go black but comes back when Remington slams his head against the wall; making it bleed. The torment last for the time Rosette was inside the training room, until Remington releases inside of Chrono.

~End Rape Scene~

Remington yanks out of Chronos entrance and fixes his clothes. "You're gonna stay there for a while." He tells the torn up devil. Chrono hangs there, his wrists chaffed and bloody. _Rosette...Take me away from here... _A knock at the door came, making Chrono jump. Remington opens the door, Rosette and Azmaria rush in seeing the horrific scene. Rosettes eyes grow wide with anguish. "Chrono!" She yells out, running over untying her companion from the corner. "Chrono! Chrono! Wake up!" She cries out shaking the battered devil.

Rosette holds Chrono to her chest and glares at Remington. "What did you do to him?" she spats out. Remington stands there unresponsive. Azmaria takes a cloth out and tries to clean some of Chronos wounds, mostly the gashes on his head and cheek. "It'll be okay Chrono..." she says quietly. Chrono lays unconscious in Rosettes arms. Rosette looks to Azmaria. "Get a warm blanket...please..." she says keeping her temper under control. Azmaria blinks and then goes to get what Rosette needed for Chrono.

Rosette looks to Chrono sadly. "Chrono..." she whispers sadly. She holds him in his arms, wanting to take his pain away. _I'm so sorry Chrono...I promise to never leave your side again.... _Chrono winces slowly waking up. "R....Ros....ette...." he manages to get out passed his throat. Rosette looks down seeing the glass look in her partners eyes. "Chrono...I am so sorry...." she apologizes. Chrono grips her shirt feeling his muscles in his legs and back protest against his movements.

Soon after a while Azmaria comes and the two girls take Chrono to the infirmary to get his wounds fixed and hope for his recovery.

(END)

Allen19Walker89: Thats the first chapter Hope you all like it. R&R!


End file.
